1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically zooming in/out on a map in a navigation system, and more particularly, to a method for automatically zooming in or out on a map, considering a running speed of a vehicle, in a navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a navigation system periodically measures a self position, searches a path from the measured position to a destination inputted by a user, and guides the user to the destination along the searched path.
When a driver is guided along the searched path, the navigation system zooms in on and displays a road that the driver intends to access at an intersection such as a crossroad, an elevated road, an underpass, and an interchange where a plurality of roads diverge like several branches. The navigation system zooms out on and displays the road again on a previous map scale when a vehicle passes through a diverging point and gets out of by a predetermined distance or more. This is to allow the driver definitely to check out an access road at a complex intersection.
However, the navigation system does not display a map on an original scale until it passes by a predetermined distance after zooming in on and displaying the map. Thus, it is difficult to know a whole to-go direction because the driver cannot see an entire road picture when the vehicle passes through the intersection at a relative fast speed.
As described above, the conventional navigation system has a drawback that it causes a driver's confusion in driving the vehicle because the driver cannot check out a whole path, in case where the vehicle passes through the intersection at a relative fast speed.
Also, the conventional navigation system has a drawback that driver's careful driving may be hindered because the driver has to directly press a zoom-out key or button so as to zoom out on the zoomed-in map at the intersection.